Although the valve disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,402 is very effective and satisfactory in operation, I have conceived that, with certain improvements, a valve which is somewhat similar in operation may be more economically produced and may be more easily assembled and disassembled in the manufacturing and servicing of the valve.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a novel valve wherein the mentioned production economy and ease of service are realized. As hereinafter detailed, that object is accomplished by providing a valve element which, during valving operation of the valve, functions to turn the valve on and off; the valve element serving, also, in an inverted position, as a specialized wrench for use in assembling the valve during its manufacture, or in disassembling and reassembling the valve when and if the valve needs servicing.